


2016 Sketchbook

by Rincón personal - FanOCs (AnonEi)



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Fan Characters, Fankids - Freeform, Fantrolls, Sketchbook, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEi/pseuds/Rinc%C3%B3n%20personal%20-%20FanOCs
Summary: Scans of my sketchbook, all relevant to the creation of my HS fanOCs.Total of 50 images, around 25 per chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit embarrassed to leave my little notes there since they're usually in english so that people won't want to read it... But posting on the internet, where English would be the main language... it's like leaving everything too exposed?? So I'm sorry for blurring things out!It's mostly little notes for myself about character development and Homstuck theories [mostly classpect related stuff]

From my Sketchbook from 02/August/16-28/December/16.

I made these characters trying to be random, I've never done characters this way: throwing a bunch of facts together and trying to make sense of them later. I started with their God Tier titles! Because that's what I left for last with my first fantrolls. Then I made a bunch of sketches of random hairstyles and chose my favorites for the characters.

Then I tried to clean up their looks and also work on the symbols! I didn't want to stay too much from the canon ones, but that's not very creative I guess...

The names came mostly from random names I trying to make for my first fantrolls, I made A LOT;;;

 

And then it was time to pay attention to the lusus! Starting with drawings of birbs from references.

 

This is where things start getting... ugly

-Continued on next chapter-


	2. The last of this sketchbook

Back to the Trolls & Kids!

I had a reeeally hard time figuring out Roodke's mask... I think I decided on the final design on SAI.

Exile stuff! Starting to think about them a little.

Hiveswap hype.... but it's been a few months now...

Starting to think about weapons!

A friend told me about his headcanon of the trolls still having their little grub legs, which they can control... <3

I really like drawing these two together.

I can't lie one of my favorite parts of making OCs is making a million AUs and also some nsfw...

**[*Blindscarlet's blog*](https://blindscarletfantrolls.tumblr.com/) **

It was a joke because he's like a John except he has 3 spikes... So now it's canon that he keeps gaining spikes as he grows up... Where will it end??

And that's it for this sketchbook!


End file.
